AK-47
The AK-47 is an assault rifle in Critical Strike Portable and Critical Ops. Description The AK-47 is an high damage assault rifle, with high power and long range. Boasting large amounts of penetration, the AK-47 is perfect for taking down targets in just a couple of shots and when used correctly, it can one shot kill targets at far distances. It is also one of the weapons able to penetrate through thin walls, making the weapon all but convenient should you wish to wallbang through certain objects. In Critical Strike Portable, the AK-47 has the exact same statistics as the M4A1, despite general speculation. Its severe disadvantage is increased bullet spread upon continuous fire, thus leading some players to purchase more accurate weapons like the AUG instead with better recoil control, but for a higher cost. All in all, the AK-47, when used effectively can be a very powerful assault rifle, but has its cons. Properties Advantages *Powerful assault rifle. *Cheaper than the M4 in Critical Ops. *Can be used at any distance if used correctly. *Can penetrate through walls. Disadvantages *High spread upon continuous fire. *Heavy recoil. *Loud. Guide Strategies Its high recoil and inaccuracy make the AK-47 a tough weapon to use, but once used properly, it can deal high damage. The key is to simply burst (firing about 3-5 shots at a time) or tap-shoot at far distance players which can guarantee critical damage or even a kill. Spray only when at close or mid range. One tip is to reduce your mouse sensitivity and as you spray, move the mouse down. Aim consistently at the head, because that is where it deals the most damage, and only requires one or two shots to kill an enemy. Aiming at the legs will take the longest time to kill, risking higher chances of death. Counter-Strategies As the AK-47 delivers more damage output per bullet as an assault rifle, and with its somewhat wide range, it can be quite hard to counter. The best way to counter this weapon is to fight at long ranges to avoid its heavy fire, although heed caution as the AK-47 can damage players at that distance with burst-fire. Aim for the head, as the time to kill the enemy is reduced and the chances of getting hit decrease. Trivia *It is based off the Russian-made Assault Kalashnikov 1947, or AK-47. *The AK-47 was the first weapon added to Critical Strike Portable, once exclusive to the Terrorists. *In Critical Strike Portable, the AK-47 has identical statistics to the M4A1, despite popular speculation. *In Critical Strike Portable, the AK-47's iron sights are missing in third person view. *On the right side of the AK-47 in CSP, the former logo for Critical Force Entertainment and text read as "CS PORTABLE ON MARS STUDIO" can be seen imprinted. **The former logo shows a character holding an AK-47. *In Critical Strike Portable, an award mistakenly refers the M4A1 as the AK-47. *In older versions of CSP, the AK-47 had more black tinted metal. The weapon also had smaller recoil and was more stable in firing. Gallery AK47logo.jpeg|The CFE logo and name on the AK-47 in CS Portable. (click for full resolution) AK-47 Beta.jpg|Early CS Portable texture of AK-47. AK-47Ops.jpg|Pre-Alpha footage of Critical Ops AK-47. AK-47Ops.png|Earlier shot of Critical Ops AK-47. Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Critical Strike Portable Weapons Category:Critical Ops Weapons Category:Classic Weapons